moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nelgarict Severn
Nelgarict Severn was a man of Lordaeron and Stormwind nobility, yet lived a horrid life. His parents tried to put him on the proper path, but when he strayed too far, he realized that there was only one outcome: Suffering. Becoming a Death Knight akin to the Second Generation, such like Arthas Menethil prior to his claim to power as the Lich King, he attempts to live a better life than he dealt himself prior. "If I have learned on thing from my experiences, I have learned life will never deal you a 'fair' hand. You will get cheated at every possible corner, and you'll have to deal with it. You must live and learn from what you have been given. Sitting still and hoping will get you nowhere, so might as well grab hold of your life and bend it to your hopes and dreams." (WIP, please hold while I try my best to understand this with no help) =Biography= ---- Prior to Birth Before Nelgarict could be born, two certain people did have to meet by chance alone. On a small Tirasian island, a royal family of Lordaeron had been seeking to buy the island for their own purposes. Their eldest daughter, Rosella Heolster, had been there since such would be her land someday. On guard on mere poor straw picks, a Paladin of the Knights of the Silver Hand, opperating out of his own Stormwind Nobility, Draven Severn had been set to be the escort of the family as they inspected the small island of Kul Tiras that would later be come to known as Smithhaven. As their talk had continued with the Tirasian noble selling them the land, Rosella and Draven had been left to their own accords. The Alliance of Lordaeron gave them just the platform to fill their silence. Obviously, one things led to another and they ended up falling in love, getting married, and having a child, one who would have a rather eventful life. Youth At around the time he could speak, he was already learning poorly how to live from the other nobles around him. Nelgarict became pompous and arrogant at quite the early age, regardless of his families origins and own personal lifestyle choices. He was chastised for such by his parents, unsure where his attitude came from. They were not at all pleased, and tried their best to turn him into a respectable and honorable young man. Their efforts would be in vain. For a time, that is. Coming of age As Nelgarict began to reach the pique of his adulthood, he was still a rather awful boy. With their family taking settlement in their new lands of Smithhaven, building it up as they both offically left the Stormwind House of Nobles and Lordaeron House of Nobles to instead give their full efforts of their own accord to the Kul Tiras House of Nobles. As they did that, this merely enabled Nel to more ways of becoming a worse and worse person with every single passing day. With him as the heir to his family's new Duchy, and other Baronies around the Eastern Kingdoms, his rash entitlement only seemed to become more evident. As he began to reach adulthood more and more, his father had decided it best he become a squire to the Knights of the Silver Hand, just as he was at his age. He was against it, and merely did it for the fame it could bring. With this, he was sent on his first couple of missions as a squire. With this, he meet the first change in his life that would give such a drastic change, yet ultimately would start the snowball that was his future. Delilah Penmoore of the Northshire Abbey. He would use his rank and title to slither his way in and out of her life, giving way to a trend of his extensive lists of hurt women, broken hearts, and bastard children, his firstborn being Deldrune Penmoore. He would leave her alone with child, claiming it was for the war efforts the the time. A clear lie, one that the Silver Hand caught on to rather fast, and gave him the boot, leaving him to his own devises. Around this time, he would've been informed of his parent's downfall in Lordaeron, when the Lich King and Prince of Lordaeron, Arthas Menethil, had laid siege and destruction to the city, leaving his parents fighting ultimately in vain to his power. Adult Life With the news of his parents deaths, this only caused Nelgarict's life to be sent into a downward spiral from what it used to be. This change had crippled him. He was alone, with no family to take him in or any nerve to ever return home, he was truly without anyone to turn to but himself. Nelgarict reached the end of the road, and started on his final path, thus, he fell onto his carnal, sinful desires. Going out into the world with the magics learned with the Silver Hand, and his own raw talent, he did what anyone in his position does. Become a mercenary. It was not ideal, at the beginning, but it let him eat and sleep well enough. His skills with his words and his appearance did get him some extra coin and such with his jobs, letting him build a reputation. As he grew more and more, he was able to make more and more money to survive on his own, greatly. He made friends, and he made enemies. Such enemies being people he would take bounties from, usually after his hands went where they weren't meant to go, and got him in trouble heavily with a lot of men in the world. He would be ruthless and vile with his actions to the people on the world. He would hold no standard for himself and do simply as he desired at any point, giving him plenty of brushes with death on multiple occasions. His life from here on was the same as it would be for a decade or so, being as vile and toxic to the world as one could be. He was one deserving of pure suffering for all eternity for his actions to the thousands upon thousands of disrupted lives he hurt. And so, the universe answered. Gaining the Curse On his final adventure of the life he knew, Nelgarict was contracted by a group of friends to aid in the opening of a tomb they had found. It's location was odd, but the fact it was in such pristine shape and almost new looking is what drew them do the place. Descending into the tomb, it's more runic and ancient designing was puzzling. The fact there was also no traps nor another rooms, but merely a singular corridor down to a lone room only made them all on edge. The room was merely half filled. From what they could see, the right side of the room was maxed out with treasures, and the left's walls were filled to the brim with giant slabs of stone with a single rune on each, and in the middle of the room, a single pedestal holding a blade. While his friends went to the treasures, Nelgarict remained cautious, trying to understand the odd runes. But, when their torches went out with the sudden introduction of a rogue breeze made the room black, until a light emerged from the blade itself. With it's eyes glowing two separate colors, left being a shade of icy blue, and it's right a pale shade of white, the room was split in two with the bright colors. All of Nelgarict's friends remained in the blue light, and he in the white. With them all raising a blade in fear for what they only assume would be the worse, the runes began to activate. The room began to glow three different colors: Red, Blue, and Green. They all began to panic once the door closed, preventing anyone from escaping. Seems there was a trap. A voice would've bellowed out and call to the people within it's chamber. "Who ever dares enter with avarice for my treasures this day with know the wrath of The Knightmare, Leviathan." With those words, the greed of the six on the side of the treasure was paid, as the floor froze them all in place, as ice crawled up their body, rapidly. A secondary stopper was their own blood, making them unable to even force a faster heart rate for warmth, merely letting them get more and more numb by the second. The nail in the coffin was the plague that began to infect them all. As they died, Leviathan spoke to the final remaining member, Nelgarict. "You are the only one not here for greed, boy. I shall deliver you an ultimatum: Live with power, or die to it, here. You have little time, take your choice." So, with little hesitation, he went forward and took the power, cursing him to pure damnation. With this power, he was able to prevent the deaths of his allies, though they would not live for all much longer. Without choice, he turned them to Undeath, but still they were dead. As they all gained the power of Death Knights, Leviathan opened a Deathgate to Acherus, as they would now become trained if lucky in these new times of war with the Burning Legion. Living with the Curse After a month of pure silence on his entire existence, he was able to make his to the floating necropolis that was the Ebon Hold, Acherus. Speaking with the Highlord Darion Mograine of his story and how he became to be, he was given passage to join the Knights of the Ebon Blade, as to both train and study him. With more time passing, more things had happened as he stepped into the gates of Stormwind City, learning exactly what he never knew in life. He was told of the events on Outland, Northrend, Pandaria, and Draenor (AU) in his absence. He did know of the Cataclysm set forth by Deathwing, since that one was literally impossible to avoid. He was beyond astonished to hear of that, and what happened in all the wars he had avoided in life. But, with all that said and done, his life merely was almost entirely suffering. He knew very little beyond it with his extended time there. His first attraction was to a High Elf Priestess named Nevari Moonleaf, who caused him pain with, what was in his eyes, lies and deceit against him. Joining with the Remnant of Lordaeron, he was never accepted for his deathly visage, and ultimately departed after an open, verbal assault against him by the higher ranking members. As time passed, even within the order previously named, he did find someone, yet again. Delilth Huxley, a rather tomboy-esk woman, but she was fully accepting, and he believed it safe to trust her. But, with his blade and it's whispers in control of his life, when her revelation of becoming a man were brought to the table, the complications were too great, and he ultimately, again, was forced to depart after verbal assault and heavy threatening were put in place to force their engagement off. With other things happening, nothing of true note, he decided to reclaim his land of Smithhaven, after months of tracking it down, and began where his parents left off so long ago. Starting up a business that was handed down to him, the Armored Metals Company, and the ability to get things on his land started faster, he made no delay on starting everything in his life with how he saw fit. He resided alone, with a few select friends made as his barons to his duchy, he decided it was better to start something new. So, he created the Kingmaker organisation. A place where he saw more potential in others than just himself and his close friends. So, with his doors open to any and all who seek to follow him, he left his new, closer friends as his baronesses to his lands, and saw it fit to start his life here, one involving a quaint High Elf by the name of Jaehaera Dayfall. Though, such was all after being added to the Argus Campaign, where he was given the reigns of the Frontline Forces, a black op order of strong fighters sent in with no hopes of return. As he was never a true Knight of the Ebon Blade, merely there for ulterior purposes, he ran this group in the furthest portions of the front lines of all the battles, always losing men to the demonic onslaught before him. =Misc. Info.= ---- (Describe your character's personality here. How they react to things, any prejudices or quirks they might have.) Magics Cryomancy - Hemomancy - Better known as Blood Magic Necromancy - Mounts and Companions Eclipse - Requiem - Knight Hawk - Delusions of Grandeur - Adorash - Romantic Relationships Uncursed Life Delilah Penmoore - His first female encounter in life, Nelgarict, shortly after leaving home, found himself drawn to this woman of Northshire, though her Arathi decent is what truly drew his eye, among other things. With her came his first child, Deldrune. Though, with his story, he left for family reasons, lying to her, saying it was for the war. Cursed Life Nevari Moonleaf- Not long after Nelgarict picked up the cursed runeblade and returned from a battle, he met with a priest to the Clergy of the Holy Light, who aided him back to health. A few days later, the seemed to had fallen for one another, but those hopes were quickly dashed when her boyfriend had returned after three months of war without word. They broke things off, leading Nel to make a rash decision. Delilith Huxley - Nelgarict's first and only fiance in his entire life. A failed one, at that. With her choice to have changed her gender without proper information, it was an overload for Nel, and with outside interference, things were broken off. Jaehaera Dayfall - What seems to be the keeper for the cursed man, he was lucky enough to have found this one when he did. Almost lost her to a Paladin, but it seems the bad boy act prevailed, letting the two be in love with one another. Friendships Joel Moros - Apolladis Sunwaker - Argyl Zokymal - Aseasa Emberleaf - Dandy Man DIO - Alexander Jones - Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Death Knights Category:Tirasian